


Not all heroes wear capes. Some are called step mothers.

by Smoakingarrow19



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Arrow - Fandom, Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Twins, Arrow Family, Babies, Children, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Guilt, Loss of Parent(s), Marriage, Minor Original Character(s), Mother's Day, Multi, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Short One Shot, Step-parents, Summer of Olicity, Twins, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakingarrow19/pseuds/Smoakingarrow19
Summary: I found myself the other night when I couldn't sleep writing this.Sunday 11th March was Mother's day in the UK so hear is a mother's day inspired one shot olicity fic.This takes place s6 after Oliver and Felicity get married.Complete AU from that point on but hope you enjoy!





	Not all heroes wear capes. Some are called step mothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,   
> Sorry I've not posted in a while. Between university and life I have found time to write this and that is all.  
> I recently went through a crazy ordeal & been in a not so good place.   
> I got assaulted and the after affects have been detrimental.  
> But i'm getting there and hope to write more soon.
> 
> Writing this helped me escape my reality for a bit.   
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Thank you to tdgal1 for checking this over for me and all your input was appreciated!!

Not All Superheros Wear Capes. Some Are Called Step-Mothers!

 

Oliver had the day off, so he decided he would spend some time with his son. It was a school inset day and he thought it would be nice to go out to lunch before Mother’s Day.

“Hey Will, have you got any plans today? Fancy going to get some food? Standing in the doorway of his son’s room, Oliver inquires.

“Nope, was just gonna play Injustice 2 on the xbox but I’m down for food. Can we have Mexican? “ Hoping off his bed, Will puts his controller down as he follows his dad out of the room.

“Sure, why not. We’ll have to bring Felicity some churros home or she will pout,” Oliver smiles as he pictures his wife’s face.

“You’re soooooo whipped, dad,” Will teases his dad.

Oliver nods in agreement while putting on his coat to leave.

......

The restaurant was one they visited frequently, choosing chicken fajitas and beef tacos from the menu. Oliver looks at his son, unsure how he should go about this.

“Uh Will, you know your birthday is coming up. I was wondering what you want to do or if there was anything you would like?”

“To be honest, I don’t want to do anything major. Just a few friends from school and a family get together. Basically just you, Felicity, Aunt Thea, Dig and the guys from school.”

“Are you sure? We can do anything you want, bud,” Oliver assures him.

“Yeah, I know. I want a low key thing this year. It’s the first birthday without mum and I don’t want it to be a huge thing. Especially as my birthday happens to fall on Mother’s Day this year.”

“Yeah, I noticed. I don’t want you to think you have to do anything other than treat the day as if it is only your birthday “

“I know, dad. I don’t want you or Felicity to feel like I don’t love you guys or anything. But I was hoping that we could do something for mum as this is the first Mother’s Day without her. I guess I don’t want her to get left out. Maybe we could have a monument or something for her, because she never got an official gravestone for me to visit.” Will looks down at his feet shuffling them as he talks.

 

Oliver could see the pain his son was hiding behind his eyes. Seeing his pain made him want to go a few rounds with Dig to get the frustration and helplessness out of his system. Instead he chose the adult option of talking to his son.

 

“Of course. What was your favourite place you would go with your mum? Or maybe where was her favourite place to go? “ 

“Well, we didn’t come to Star City very often. hen we did, we would walk around Starling City aquarium. It was the place we’d go which was ours. No one knew about it and when she died that was where I would sneak off to. I know I wasn’t meant to sneak out, but I needed to feel close to her.”

“Hey, buddy. I understand. I wish you had told me or Raisa. We could have taken you, at least we would know where you were. Honestly, I think we could work something out to honour your mother at the aquarium. I’m the mayor after all.”

William gives Oliver a hug

“Dad. I was thinking maybe we could have a bench by the shark tank. Mum would love to watch the sharks swim around, so I think it would be nice.”

“Anywhere you like, bud. How about we finish up here and go home?”

 

**********

As Oliver gets out the kitchen utensils he needs to make dinner, he notices William is starting to play with his hands. Oliver noticed William displayed the same nervous habits with his hands. A tense feeling clenches his stomach as he waits to find out what is bothering his son. 

“Dad... I was thinking if it was ok with you. “

William starts to look down to the kitchen tiled floor.

“Maybe... maybe I could ask Felicity to be my mum?” Oliver’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“What do you mean, buddy? We’re married so technically she is your step mum.”

“I know that and I love that she is my step mum. I don’t want to offend my mum, but I was thinking I could ask Felicity to formally adopt me for Mother’s Day?”

Oliver dropped the pan in shock. His face dropped, it was a good kind of shock but still Oliver couldn’t believe what his son was asking. It made his heart swell just thinking about how far he had come with his son. Watching his son and the love of his life bond was everything he had ever hoped for. But this moment, he didn’t think his life could get any better. But his son wants Felicity, his Felicity, to adopt him and that was his choice. Oliver just couldn’t process how much his two favourite people got along. Oliver started to grin so hard he resembled the Joker.

“Uhhhh…What?”

“Oh no, do you think it’s a bad idea? Would she not want to, I suppose she wanted you and married you. She kind of just got me in the process.” Will states sadly.

“No no, that’s not what I meant. I just, I guess I never thought about it. To me Felicity is the most amazing woman in the world. I chose her to be my wife because I want to be with her until the day I die. I suppose I never thought about whether you would ever want her as your official mum.” Oliver replies softly.

“Felicity would be honoured to become your legal mother. Heck, she loves you and she knew when she proposed to me that you were in my life and that you would therefore be in her life too. She chose you too Will, don’t ever doubt that because Felicity would take a bullet for you tomorrow to save you. She may not have raised you, but she will always consider you to be her child for as long as you are okay with it. Even then she wouldn’t let you go.”

“Thanks, dad. I really have thought about this for a while. First, I felt guilty because of mum but then I remembered that she would be happy that Felicity is in my life and be glad that she is such a great person. I think they could have been friends. My mum will always be Samantha.Felicity is not my biological mother but that doesn’t make her any less of a mother to me.”

Oliver just gazed wide eyed at his wonderful son.

“I have the papers printed off but I need you to sign them first, as my legal guardian and all. Then obviously if Felicity accepts she will have to sign too,”picking papers up off the printer, WIll hands them to Oliver.

“I can tell you that you’re going to make her cry when you ask her. There is no doubt in my mind of what the answer will be.”

“I hope not, I don’t want her to get soppy and cry. I just want her to realise that I appreciate her. I wanted to give her something more than a crappy card.”

“Son, she will never forgive me for not telling her, but I know that she will love this.”

“Good. Can we do that part just you, me and her please? “

“Of course bud.”

Felicity walks through the front door, places her red coat on the rack and slips her heels off her feet in one swoop

“Much better. Something smells great. Oh, look my two favourite men in the kitchen. I got you two wrapped around my finger, haven’t I? “ Felicity teases her husband and stepson.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. It’s more that if dad doesn’t cook you’ll burn the house down. I’m just here to keep the eye on the timer “

Oliver gave Felicity a kiss on the lips and whispered in her ear,“Hi, beautiful”

Kissing him back she leaned to him:,“Hi yourself” between a smile and another kiss

“Okay smart ass, you may be right but, I didn’t hear you complain when we made those cookies the other week without your dad knowing.”

Felicity struts over to William on the chair, giving his hair a tousle and pokes him teasingly .

Oliver winks at Will before serving them all their food.

 

**********  
Mothering Sunday/ William’s birthday.  
09:30 am

 

Oliver starts kissing Felicity on her forehead. Planting many delicate kisses along her face and down her neck.

“Wake up sleepy head. Time to celebrate your first Mother’s Day as an official step mother. Oh and it’s your step sons birthday too”

Felicity started poking his face.

“Where is the snooze button on this thing?”

He kissed her lips again and she gladly opens to him.

“I suppose that’s a better wakeup call than an alarm clock.”

“Get up Mrs Queen, time to get ready and celebrate your day and our boys birthday”

******

Felicity put her purple, fluffy dressing gown on and walks down the stairs.  
William followed 10 minutes later, coming down the stairs to see Oliver and Felicity sitting on the couch waiting for him to wake up and open his birthday presents.

Each time he opened one his smile got wider, and he couldn’t stop thanking them.  
After he finished opening his presents and giving them a hug. William gets up and tells them,   
“Wait there, give me 2 seconds”

Running upstairs as fast as he could. He returns with a card and 2 presents.

“Felicity, I know it’s not much but I used all my pocket money to buy these for you. Raisa helped me pick them out and, if you don’t like them, then feel free to take them back.”

“Will, they are from you so no matter what I know I’m going to love them. So, get here and give me a hug!” Felicity opens her arms and William hugs her.  
He starts to look away nervously as she opens the gifts he bought.

Felicity unwraps the purple polka dot wrapping paper

“Oh my gosh, no way. You got me a pc game of space camp? Thank you, how did you know about my space camp thing?”

“I remembered when your mum came around at Christma, she mentioned she was sorry she could never afford for you to go to Space camp. I investigated into Space Camp and I realized I couldn’t afford it. That, and you are a little over the age now s, I found this and thought you would appreciate it and I could give you a little fraction of an experience of space camp.”

*Tears welling up in her eyes*

“I didn’t realise you were even paying attention to that conversation. This is the sweetest gift anyone’s ever got me. I love it! “

The second gift was a rose gold, heart locket with 4 photo frames inside. The first had a picture of Oliver, the second of him and the last 2 were empty for her to choose.

Oliver watched his two favourite people have this moment and all he could think is that he was so happy his heart could burst.

Felicity sobbed hard and hugged WillIam for what seemed like an eternity.

Will then proceeded to go upstairs to get changed.

 

Oliver stares at his wife in compete adoration.Felicity looks back up at him with tear filled eyes.

“Did you know about these?! I know he’s not my kid, but I love him so much Oliver! I always assumed he just put up with me because I was his father’s girlfriend and now wife. My heart aches with the way he went out of his way to get me these wonderful gifts. “

“Honestly Felicity I had no clue. I know he has a surprise for you later, but I had no idea about these gifts.”

“Another surprise?”

“I’m not telling you so don’t try. But now we are going to Big Belly Burger and then to the aquarium as he asked me to look into getting something to commemorate Samantha. So, I had a bench made and engraved with her name. He doesn’t know it is done so he thinks we are going there to look around to remember Sam. I wanted to surprise him and help him feel closer to her on his birthday and Mother’s Day.”

“You, my darling husband, are the best. That’s so sweet. I love you, Mr Queen.”

 

*********

After eating their body weight in burgers, the three of them strolled to the Star City’s Aquarium. Oliver and Felicity, hand in hand, walked behind William as he watched the sea life in each tank.

As they walked into the shark area Oliver saw William hesitate before entering the room he used to go with his mum.

“Will, it’s okay. I’m sure you will feel closer to her when you’re in there”

With the go ahead he needed, he walked into the shark tank area.

Will instantly saw the dark oak bench with a giant ribbon on it. Oliver and Felicity stood in the back, Felicity’s head on his shoulder, watching this gesture play out in front of her.

Will walked over to the bench, touching it and reading the plaque. He looked over to Oliver and Felicity smiling and seeking reassurance that he was allowed to sit on the bench.They both nodded at him.

Will sat down, tears streaming down his cheeks and stared at the sharks just like the many times he did with his mother.

William breaks the silence.

“Mum, I miss you every day. I hope you like the bench and the placement of it. I wanted you to feel like you were still here with me. I know you would be happy to see where I am and how it has turned out, but I don’t want you to feel replaced. I hope you understand.”

The shark swam in front of him and stopped.

“I miss you and I am sure you would enjoy having a bench where you could talk to Bruce all day and quote Finding Nemo.”

Will tuned back to his parents and waved them to come sit. Each took a seat either side of William.

“Will, you know your mum is proud of you, right? I know I’m not your mom and I could never take her place, but I am your biggest supporter and know that you can come to me whenever you want! I am very proud of the young man you’re becoming.” Smiling brightly Felicity feels tears in her eyes.

Will started rummaging through his bag frantically.

Holding the papers in the envelope out to his step mom

“Felicity, I know you aren’t my biological mom and that you married my dad which meant you kind of was forced into having a kid.”

*handing over the documents*

Felicity holds the envelope but before she opens it she tells him truthfully,  
“William, you didn’t force me. I wanted your father and you in my life! Don’t ever question your place in my life.”

A giant smile appeared on the young boy’s face

“Anyways, I want you to know that I am thankful that my dad married you. I appreciate that you spend time with me, help me with my homework and never complain if I bug you. Even when you’re tired from work you always find time to ask me about my day and make sure I’m ok. So, this is my way of thanking you and showing you how much you mean to me”

Felicity opened the envelope and read the card in front of the papers.

“Will you adopt me?”

Felicity was speechless, staring at the card so hard she could burn a hole in it.  
She looked at William and Oliver to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.  
Just as Will was about to look away feeling anxious,Felicity practically screamed

“Yes! Yes! I will be your mother. You know I already treat you like my child, I don’t need legal papers to prove it to you! “

“I know but I want you to legally be my mum. I know with what dad does that he may end up in a situation that neither of us likes. I will feel better knowing I will always have you and no legal system will be able to take me away from you. I wanted you to have a memorable first Mother’s Day.”

Felicity was sobbing now. Kissing his cheeks and then hugging him. She looked at Oliver and mouthed, “Thank you”

He smiled taking in every moment to remember this day.

Oliver broke the silence, “So, all you need to do is sign it and we’ll be an official legal family of 3.”

“ Ummm…. I wouldn’t bank on that, hun.”

Oliver and Will look shocked and confused.

“That came out wrong… I mean yes and no,I have some news.”Looking at her boys and holding each hand in her own.  
“You’re going to be a father and a big brother.”

At the same time, they respond, “What? You serious?”

“Yes, I took a pregnancy test last night. Then took about 110 this morning to make sure. But yes, we’re pregnant. We are having a baby.”

“I’m going to be a brother. This is the best birthday ever!”

Oliver could only nod in agreement. He needed to get his son and wife home and show his wife how much he loves her.

Oliver stood up from the bench, picked his wonderful wife up and spun her round and kissed her passionately.

“I’m still here”, “ Will reminds them after he coughs.  
Instead of splitting apart, Oliver kept his arm around Felicity and invited him in for a family hug.

******

Later that night.

Oliver and Felicity were down stairs watching Doctor Who for the billionth time when Oliver asked her, “Can I go to the scan with you?”

“Absolutely, of course you can. In fact, it is booked for tomorrow morning when Will is in school.”

Looking at his wife in awe he starts kissing her belly.

“Hello baby, I’m your daddy and you have the best mummy in the world. I promise to protect you when you come out of there but for now you’re safe in your mummy’s tummy.”

Felicity smiled from ear to ear.

“Oliver, you realise the baby can’t hear you right?”

“I know but I want to talk to your belly and for him or her to know my voice,” he says while coming up to kiss her on the lips.

“I love you, Felicity”

“I love you, too.”

 

*********

 

“Congratulations Mr & Mrs Queen. You two are going to be parents. There is nothing to worry about, you’re about 6 weeks along and everything is exactly as it should be at this stage. Would you like to see your babies?”

Looking at each other in shock

“Babies? “

“Yes, you’re pregnant with twins, Felicity.”

Felicity couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down her face.Oliver held her hand in his own.

“Don’t cry, it’s okay. We will be okay. We can do this. I promise”

Felicity shakes her head

“I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because I’m so happy. I can’t believe this is our life. I feel so content right now, the moment I saw the picture of you in your father’s office I knew there was something about you. Granted at that time you were presumed dead. Then you were alive, and you came into my office with a bullet ridden laptop. You had my heart from that day. I don’t know how but having you as my husband and the father of my children is all I need in my life.”

Oliver kissed her hand.

“You are my world Felicity Smoak… you never told me about that, but to be fair I never told you that I saw you that night. I was on a mission for Waller and I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Push forward and I am in the hospital with her and our babies are waiting to be born. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Sorry, yes please, can we see our babies?”

Turning the screen towards Oliver and Felicity the doctor could see pure love in the room. It almost made him emotional.

“I’ll print off the scan photos for you both.” The doctor says while exiting the door.

 

“Felicity, I thought the day you married me was the best day in my life. You changed my whole world for the better and today I am the happiest man on the face of the earth. I have a chance to be a husband and do the parenting thing from the beginning this time round. Not only is that amazing, I get to take my lead from my beautiful strong wife.”

“Oliver, get here and kiss me now.”

“Hun, you know every day I thank my lucky stars that you survived those 5 years from hell. I am proud of you, your past and present. You, Oliver Queen, are the best thing to happen to me and our babies will be beyond loved. I can’t wait to have this journey with you as the father to my children. I never saw myself as a mother but now I know from William that I want this more than you know.Our twins will make our family complete.”

“I love you.”

********

8 months later

Felicity was in labour for 7 long hours before she gave birth to the first twin, the second following shortly behind.

First their baby boy and then their baby girl appeared in the world.

Jacob Thomas Queen and Alexandra Ada Mai Queen.

Choosing the names for their twins wasn’t a difficult task. At first they argued about every name, but Felicity was teasing Oliver more than anything. She even made a rule that if he had slept with a girl with the same name then it was out.

Felicity chose the names Ada and Mai. Oliver wanted Thomas for his best friend. William wanted his brother to be called Jake, so all three of them decided Jacob would be the baby boy’s name but they would all call him Jake for short. For months Alexandra’s name was to be Ada but a month before giving birth, Will came home one day declaring his little sister had to be called Alexandra because a girl at school had the name. Oliver and Felicity knew it was the name of his first crush, but they liked the name and agreed to call their daughter Alexandra.

Jacob was a mummy’s boy in every sense and his brunette hair and blue eyes had her wrapped around his tiny finger. Jake knew he was a good looking lad, much like his father and would flirt with all the girl toddlers in the park. Oliver would insist it was from having Tommy’s name. Jake was a cheeky little one but Oliver loved that he was close to his mum but he always wanted to play with him and his brother.

William loved having a brother and as he grew up Jake followed his big brother everywhere. Jake wanted to do everything his brother could which would often lead to him falling over and getting hurt. At the age of 3, Jake wanted to copy William who dived into the garden pool. Oliver was in the pool with the three children and Felicity was paddling watching Lexi. Before Oliver had a chance to stop him, Jake had taken his arm bands off, tried to copy Will and hit his side on the edge of the pool. Oliver caught him with his ninja reflexes but after that Jake learned that he couldn’t do everything his big brother could do.

Jake was a mix of both Oliver and Felicity, he didn’t say much, well compared to Lexi who could babble more than her mother. When he was sad or moody he had Oliver’s brooding face which always made Felicity smile. He also had his mother’s ambition and was head strong. No one was going to tell him that he couldn’t do something, and he wouldn’t stop until he proved them wrong. He loved to cook like his daddy and was very clever. Him and his sister were the best of friends but were the complete antithesis of one another.

Alexandra, later known as Lexi, was a daddy’s girl. She was Oliver’s little princess and she knew it. No matter what Lexi wanted she could convince her daddy to get it. She looked the spitting image of her mother. Blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. She was the first of the twins to talk, she was so intelligent like her mother, but she was nervous around people she didn’t know. Lexi was a complete angel, she always tidied up after herself, she would sit for hours and read alone or with Felicity. Although she was a well-known daddy’s little princess, Lexi had a bond like no other with her mother. Any time she didn’t feel well or hurt herself, she didn’t want her daddy, only her mummy, to kiss her boo boo’s.

Lexi reached all her milestones early and would look out for her twin wherever they went. Lexi and William were so close, she liked to sit by him and watch him do his homework. Lexi was such an easy content child, she always said please and thank you, and slept through the night from the very first day they brought her home. Lexi would often go to work with Felicity because she loved going anywhere with her mummy and she was such an easy baby that it developed into her toddler years. Jake would stay with Oliver and William. Lexi would tag along with her mum and ask super smart questions; the employees would often comment on how she is a mini Felicity. Felicity loved that her children were so smart, independent, and most of all, healthy.

 

Little did William know that on his first Mother’s Day living with his Dad, he would not only gain an official mother but a whole family. It really was the best present he could have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.  
> Feel free to comment or contact me on:  
> Tumblr: SmoakingArrow19  
> Tumblr: turnupthemusicandscream  
> Twitter: Iamsara97


End file.
